Avalanche Software
Background: Avalanche Software was launched in 1996. In 2002, the studio was acquired by Disney, making it a division of their Disney Interactive Studios brand. In May 2016, with the shutdown of DIS, Avalanche laid dormant for almost ten months, before being revived by Time Warner's popular film/entertainment company, Warner Bros., making this gaming studio a division of WB's gaming division dedicated to releasing product based on Disney franchises such as Cars. 1st Logo (1996) Nicknames: "Avalanche Mountain", "Paramount's Cousin" Logo: On a black background, we see a pinkish-grey marble texture, which rotates to reveal an image of a hemisphere propped up by two circle cones. Then it rotates further, in order to reveal a pinkish-grey marble background. We zoom out to see the Avalanche logo in full view, in which the hemisphere is now grey, and the circle cones are purple zooming out. Then we zoom out to reveal the text "AVALANCHE SOFTWARE" in purple with "SOFTWARE" in spaced-out letters under "AVALANCHE" and a small word "LC" standing on top, next to "SOFTWARE". FX/SFX: The rotating and zooming of the logo. Music/Sounds: A rising deep choir note accompanied by whooshes, closing out with a deep bell-like toll. Availability: Seen on Mortal Kombat Trilogy and NHL 2 on 2 Open Ice Challenge on PlayStation. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1997) Nicknames: "Avalanche Mountain II", "Paramount's Cousin II" Logo: On a black background, we see the same Avalanche logo from the previous logo, but only this time the colors on the logo are brighter. Below that is the same text from the previous logo, only in white, and "LC" is now stood on the bottom of "SOFTWARE" rather than on top, and "AVALANCHE" is standing behind the bottom part of the mountain. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero for Nintendo 64. Editor's Note: None 3rd Logo (1999-2000) Nicknames: "Avalanche Mountain III", "Paramount's Cousin III" Logo: A yellowish-white flash occurs, revealing the same Avalanche logo from the previous logos, except it was in 3D. The same company name from the previous logo appears, and with "LC" on the top next to "SOFTWARE" as with the first logo. The light then travels and shines behind the logo FX/SFX: The forming of the logo. Music/Sounds: A sound of wind blowing in the background. Availability: Seen on Rampage 2: Universal Tour and Rampage Through Time on PlayStation. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1999-2000) Nicknames: "Avalanche Mountain IV", "Paramount's Cousin IV" Logo: On a black background, we see the same Avalanche logo (like in the 2nd logo), except that the logo is standing on a circle of light, and there are shadows on the logo. "SOFTWARE LC" is now standing behind the right side of the bottom part of "AVALANCHE" rather than on below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Rampage 2: Universal Tour for Nintendo 64 and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie for Nintendo 64 and PlayStation. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (December 6, 2000) Logo: On a black background, we see a camera rotates to the silver words "AVALANCHE", and "SOFTWARE" in purple, underneath the logo lying on ground. The shine appears over the second "A'" letter. FX/SFX: The camera moving and the shine. Music/Sounds: Whooshing sound effects. Availability: Seen on Prince of Persia: Arabian Nights'' for Dreamcast. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (August 28, 2001) Logo: On a complicated blue background, the words "'''AVALANCHE" (almost white) and "SOFTWARE" (in blue font below) are seen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on'' NCAA College Football 2K2'' for Dreamcast. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (August 6, 2002) Logo: A red rugby ball falls on a grass. When the camera rotates, we see the Avalanche logo carved on a field. Then the background changes to black, leaving only text designed the same way as in the previous logos. FX/SFX: The ball falling to grass. Music/Sounds: Garden and appaluse sound effects. Availability: Seen on'' NCAA College Football 2K3''. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (November 26, 2002-) Nickname: "Walking Letters" Logo: On a white background, silver letter "A'" walks to the left, and other letters of the company name fall behind as it passes. When "'V" falls, "A" attempts to continue walking, but "V'" squeaks, making an attention of "'A", which jumps to its usual position. The whole word in 3D is seen. The hatch opens below the name and purple "SOFTWARE" is pulled up from it. The "AVALANCHE" word is pushed above by it, and the shadow is seen below. Trivia: The box covers have the very first Avalanche logo even now. Variant: On 25 to Life, it's a still version. Plus three developer logos, (Crystal Dynamics, Ritual Entertainment, and Hwy 1 Productions) are below the logo. FX/SFX: Letters walking and jumping, the hatch opening. Music/Sounds: Various background noises and squeaks, and a short synth note. Availability: Common. Can be seen on many games from the company, starting with Rugrats: Royal Ransom. Also appears on Disney games issued by WB since 2017, beginning with Cars 3: Driven to Win. Editor's Note: None